Crescendo: Re-Imagined
by CutiePieAy
Summary: Sasuke's path to revenge against Konoha keeps getting darker and more twisted, resulting in the destruction of an entire village and the kidnapping of red-headed girl who might have connections to the renowned Uzumaki clan. While Sasuke struggles with a demonic presence growing inside of him, he witnesses the innocence of her torn away and the creation of an avenger.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! This is a little memo about this story. Yes, this is a new adaption of a story that written in 2012 called **_Crescendo_**. Yes, I am the original writer and I used the penname BreatheAngel. I thought about it not too long ago and re-read it to be disappointed, lol. It had potential but I couldn't hit the nail on the head and missed. Terribly. So now I'm re-writing it, hopefully getting more into character development and relationships better. I also have another story **_Two Faced_** with the same characters but in an alternate universe which I'm not too disappointed in, I'm a lil' impressed. Haha.

Let me know what you think!

-A

* * *

 **Track 1: Opening**

* * *

My feet took me to a lake, it's shimmering waves like blinding bubbles in my failing vision. I couldn't focus on an individual lap, just each glittering brightness blending into each other. A strong breeze blew my hair back, thrashing the trees around like they are yelling at the wind, displeased with the disturbance of their peaceful life. The sound morphed into white noise and I closed my eyes, lights dancing on the back of my eyelids. I stood like that for what seemed like hours, soaking up the energy around me.

"It's quite a beautiful view, isn't it?"

I swiveled my head to see a crown of red hair beside me and I sidestepped quicker than intended; nearly twisting an ankle in the process. The girl beside me didn't come off dangerous, mid-height but slight and fine boned, her fingers clasped behind her back. She gave me a welcoming smile, clear brown eyes twinkling in the sunshine. Everything about her was screaming FRAGILE, but how could she just sneak up on someone like me? I glared at her and saw her start, the smile slipping off her face.

"I'm sorry if I spooked you! I didn't mean to!" She brought her hands up in defense, her slender eyebrows turned and bunched up in a way that a flicker of recognition passed through my mind. I turned on my heel and walked away.

She did spook me. How did she get that close to me and I didn't hear a thing? I didn't even feel her approach.

Zetsu morphed from the ground, it's two faces barely coming above the dirt. "Madara requires your presence." The white voice said, sounding like a snake slithering in the grass.

I rolled my eyes, "What for?"

"How should we know?" It shrugged, slowly sinking back into the earth.

"Like hell you don't."

* * *

Torches lined the wall, flickering long shadows across the stone. The sound of my footsteps rang high and echoed back at me. I turned into a room lit by a single candle, the murky darkness clouding my already shitty vision.

Madara leaned on the other side of the table, his back turned to me and stooped in a way that I knew he was thinking. He only stood up straight when I sat down and faced me, an orange swirled mask covering most of his face except a small void where one of his eyes would be. But it was shadowed, hidden in the depths of mystery.

"I got some interesting information this afternoon." He said in a low tone, idly turning the candle dish and causing it to flicker.

I remained silent, knowing he will speak unprompted. He stopped playing with the dish and finally looked at me, "Someone very important will be playing a vital role in your revenge."

I felt my eyebrow twitch up, but kept my face passive, uninterested, "Oh yeah? Who would that be?"

He cocked his head and shrugged, "I'll tell you in due time, Sasuke."

I sat back in my chair, "Tsch, of course."

I felt that he was smiling behind his mask, mocking me, "But there is something that I will have you do in the meantime. There is a village not too far from here, across the lake, there is a girl there with red hair. I need you to keep a close eye on her."

A flash of brown eyes came to my mind, "What for? I don't have time to babysit."

"She will become useful for the both of us."

Done with the conversation I stood up, "Whatever."

* * *

I found her. Ruffling through some bushes with plump, red berries nearly falling from their stems. It had rained the night before and the bark beneath my hand was still damp and soft. I slowly started scratching it off with my thumbnail, staring at her profile, trying to figure out what made her so special to Madara. She looked harmless enough, kneeling there humming to herself; fingers stained red.

She plopped each berry in a bucket, making a pinging sound that caught the attention of a squirrel. It's bushy tail twitched more as it stalked towards it's plump prey, and the girl remained aloof as it sprung. The bucket tipped and fell, exploding it's contents in a bouncing river of red and a screech. The furry burglar stuffed it's stolen goods in it's mouth and disappeared into the thick underbrush.

"You thieving beast!" She exclaimed, trying to save the remaining berries sloppily and failed. She moaned and fell backwards, red hair splaying. "It took me an hour and a HALF to collect that much!" She yelled into the air, thrashing her arms and legs like a toddler. She started rubbing her eyes hard, and sat up.

"You will not cry." She whispered to herself, stood and brushed herself off. She collected up the remaining berries that were not squashed or plundered by other animals into her bucket, stood up straight and made her way up a trail.

I stayed to the shadows, following her up a winding path to a grand, but rotting house. She looked behind her then, her eyes scanning the forest but not finding anything. I was too hidden. She raised an eyebrow and suddenly clapped her hands together.

"Leave us be evil spirit!" She prayed, and opened an eye. Nodding to herself, she unshrugged her shoulders, turned and bolted into the house.

 _She couldn't have felt me. Could she?_ I thought. _No, she probably does this every time. Country folk are strange like that._

As I made my way back and the thought occurred to me that the eye that she opened happened to be in my direction. She did feel me. I never thought of myself of having an evil presence, dangerous yes, but not evil. The feeling of power shuddered through me and something dark slithered and stretched deep inside my soul.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey lovelies! I decided to put up the second chapter the day after because why not?**

 **-Ay**

* * *

 **Track 2: Pianississimo - Very, very softly**

* * *

He felt like a demon. He felt like a burning fire. But the fire did not warm, instead the more it seeped into my skin and closer to my core, the colder and icier it got. It froze me, filling me with dread. I never was so scared for my life. It took all my willpower not to react and piss myself.

He was the lion and I was the lamb.

I sunk deeper into my bath, trying to cleanse myself of the evilness that had seeped into every pore. Despite the scalding temperature, I was still shaking. An ice ball had formed at the bottom of my stomach and seemed to spread, pulsating into my veins. I dipped my head below the surface, my hair tickling my cheeks with feather light caresses.

Seeing him in my mind's eye, I conjured that picture of him. He stood beside the lake, so still. The breeze ruffling his black hair and clothes was the only movement of his form. He looked like a serene and peaceful statue, I was almost sorry to have disturbed him. Seeing the flash of surprise on his face when I spoke to him, his onyx eyes so deep and fathomless. I could tell then he was dangerous, how powerful he was. And how the scent of blood lingered around him.

I thought he came back today to harm me for interrupting his peace. Did he want me to notice him? What did he want? Why did he not approach me?

My thoughts raced around in circles, around and around and around and around… I sat up, slopping water over the edge of the tub. Sliding my hair back and twisting it over my shoulder, I stood up and stared at myself in the mirror. My pale skin was shaded red.

 _What can a person like that want with me?_ I chewed on my lip.

 _He can't know… can he?_

Slender arms slinked around my shoulders and bright blue eyes met mine as lips kissed the back of my neck. My doppelganger stared seductively back.

 **He does, somewhat.**

I shook the arms off and stepped out of the bathtub, nearly slipping backwards when strong hands caught me.

 **Careful, love. We don't want to bruise that pretty skin.**

"Get your hands off me."

 **Why are you so mean to me? I have done nothing wrong to you but exist it seems.**

A short laugh came from my throat, "Nothing wrong? You have done plenty, you are a disease of my mind with nothing to cure it."

She frowned at that and fake tears swam in her eyes. **So cruel. I try helping you and yet you ignore me. Maybe you don't want to know what this man's motives are. But I do, and I will let you learn from it.**

I turned on my heel to strike her but she was already gone, spirited away back into the darkest parts of my unconsciousness.

"You don't know shit." I sighed and wrapped my hair up and finished drying off. A knock came at the door.

"Aria? Aria dear, is everything okay? I heard a bang! Did you hurt yourself?" A weak voice came from the other side. I wrapped myself up and opened up the door to the concerned face of my aunt. It didn't help the dark circles and her sunken cheeks.

"I'm okay Auntie Kana! But what are you doing up from your bed? You know that you're unwell!" I took her arm and steered her towards her bedroom. Her arm was so thin, and I was afraid I was bruising her with just my light tugging.

"Exercise is good every now and then! It keeps the body strong!" She lectured, but her face was pale and her breathing was quick and shallow.

My eyebrow shot up, "But you are not strong, you need to rest."

She slipped painfully slow back into her bed, a pout on her cracked lips, "Thanks for the reminder…"

I grinned as she plopped back on her pillow, "I remind you because I love you."

Kana smiled back, "And I you." Her eyes clouded over as the smile slipped from her face, "I felt an evil presence today, Aria. It was so close, I think you should pack some things just in case whatever it was comes back."

The ice ball was making itself known. At that moment, she erupted in a coughing fit. Blood was soaked into her handkerchief and stained her lips.

"I'm sorry I didn't get enough berries for the medicine…" Tears threatened, tightening and burning the delicate skin around my eyes.

She patted my hand, "It's alright my little Aria…"

I stood to leave, feeling guilty, "I'll let you rest now. Goodnight, Auntie."

"Goodnight, dear." She breathed heavily, "And please be careful."

I closed the door behind me, my heart feeling so heavy.

* * *

I rose early the next morning, forgoing my usual kimono for a more casual attire. Today was going to be hot, and sweat was already dripping down my neck. I pulled my hair up in a sloppy bun, grabbed my pail and headed out the door.

The sun beat down with such ferocity, and I was glad for the shady coolness of the trees. A breeze kicked up, causing the dry leaves to rustle against each other. In the distance an insect whirred, droning on with it's tune. My only thought was I hoping the special fruit that goes inside my Auntie's medicine wasn't spoiling in the heat, and hoping that thieving squirrel didn't come back.

I scowled at the nearest tree, thinking about skewering the little beast.

A shadow moved between the trees and I froze. _Did he come back?_ I started to panic and the hairs raised on my arm despite me sweating to death. _No, this presence is different..._

"BOO!"

I started and cussed, going in for a smack that he evaded, and snatched me up in a bear hug that nearly crushed me.

"Bastard!" I screamed, but I knew struggling is futile. All he did was laugh.

"I saw you coming down the path and I couldn't help myself, you were so wrapped up in your thoughts that you didn't even notice!"

He finally released me and I took a huge breath, "You nearly killed me!"

He shook his head, "I could never." His eyes were like liquid gold and his hair was the darkest shade of hay blond. The highlights shimmered in the sun. He took my chin and made me look at him, "I've missed you."

I melted under his touch, "And I you."

His lips brushed mine and it was utter sweetness and I felt a rush sweep itself through my body, it tingled where they touched. I moaned when he broke away, and he gave me a lopsided smile.

"Picking some berries for Auntie?" He stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking at me sideways as we made our way towards the lake.

I nodded, "She's been getting worse though, I don't think she'll make it through the winter. The last one... I almost lost her." It was hard to hold back the tears, but I had promised myself I wouldn't cry, no matter what.

He stopped suddenly, looking at the sky, contemplating. Even though he was easy going and kind, he was a very hard person to read. We had known each other for so long, but his true thoughts have always been a mystery to me. He then continued walking, as though I didn't say anything, but the words I spoke wouldn't have the right response. There was no letters that could be rearranged in perfect poetry that would help me feel better.  
The sound of waves lapping upon the shore soothed me a bit though. Always consistent and never ceasing. It was also heavenly, cool bliss! I dropped my pail and waded into the water, going as far my thighs. The water was cold, though it had warmed considerably since the spring and I sighed as the chilliness crept it's way up my body. I scooped up some water and sprinkled it along my arms and the back of my neck. Thoroughly cooled, I lay in the shade, aware of his eyes on me.

"What is it that interests you so you stare? Did I magically grow another head and not realize?" I rolled onto my stomach, looking at him with my best smirk and bedroom eyes. He laughed and sat down next to me.

"You look tired, Aria. Have you been sleeping well?" He brushed my springing hair back, sending chills down my neck.

"I've been sleeping just fine, how's the shop?" I purred as I moved my head for another spot he could pet.

"Doing good per usual, but I'm asking about you. You don't look like you've been getting enough sleep."

I sighed and rolled away from him, facing the tree. He was right, I wasn't sleeping well. My dreams are becoming nightmares about fire and death. So much death.

"I'm just worried about Auntie that's all." I murmured. His shadow leaned and he kissed the side of my forehead.

"You're doing all you can, the rest is just up to fate. I know you don't believe me, but things happen for a reason and there's nothing we can do about it. I love your Auntie as if she was my own and it kills me to see her like that," He pulled me so that I was facing him, his head blocking out the sun, "You need to rest. I'll go take care of her for a bit. Stay here and sleep for a little while, you deserve it-"

"But-"

"Stay." He said firmly. I nodded and laid back down in the cool grass. He cupped my face, "I'll be seeing you tonight at Summer's End festival?"

I nodded unable to speak for fear I might cry.

"Good," He smiled warmly, "There is something that I want to ask you."

"See you then." I croaked, overwhelming feelings taking root. He kissed me once more before taking my pail and disappearing into the forest.

* * *

I watched as she slept, her face peaceful. I could go over now and slice open that delicate neck of hers. The gruesome picture flashed through my mind and I felt slightly sick. I kept my perch in the tree, sweat beading on my back where a ray of sun hit it. She's been sleeping for a few hours now and the sun was high, slowly creeping up her legs as the shadows retreated. If she stayed there much longer, she would be sunburnt and severely dehydrated.

I bided my time though, Madara said not to intervene, but watch from a distance. I still couldn't figure out what was so special about her. Other than her obvious attitude problems, she was completely ordinary. Nothing about her said that she was special, just completely ordinary. I watched as a bird flapped it's wings lazily over the waters, looking for it's next meal. The girl started to squirm and moan, sweat breaking out as she began to thrash. The falcon locked on to a target, morphing it's body into a streamline bullet. She started mumbling incoherent words, getting louder and louder.

A splash, and the bird flew back into the sky, triumphant, with a wriggling fish gripped tightly in it's sharp talons.

"SASUKE!" She screamed, sitting up ramrod straight. She was looking around, fumbling to get up while her mind was still seeing whatever images that were in front of her. "Please, god no! Let him be safe!" She was running into the forest now, her eyes still drooped in sleep. She veered right off the path, heading into bramble and threatening large sharp ended sticks.

 _She'll be useful for you._ His voice echoed in my head. I sighed and stood up, then catching her just in time when she tripped and nearly skewered herself.

"No, please! Let me go! I need to get back... Sasuke, he's going to get hurt!" She was frantic, trying to pull away from me.

"Whatever you're seeing is not happening." I looked into her eyes, thick lashed and wild. She calmed down immediately, staring into my eyes as they did their tricks. Her body slumped against me, her head leaning against my shoulder staring out in stupor. I picked her up and brought her back to lake, right where she was lying and gently laid her there. She wouldn't remember me, maybe she wouldn't remember that dream that she having also.

Was it her boyfriend's name that she was saying, or did she magically figure out my own? Her last words spoken could've been either. But I doubt she was addressing me. It was strange though, for a non shinobi man to have a shinobi name. I stared down hard at her, noticing a mark on the tender part near her shoulder and chest. I crouched and slid off the thick straps of her shirt. I couldn't believe what I saw.

The whirlpool spiral of the Uzumaki clan was tattooed upon her skin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Track 3: Pianissimo**

* * *

"Have a great time! You look so adorable!" Auntie Kana cooed, straightening my obi for the fifth thousandth time. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and handed me my mask, red lines curving into the face of a cat on a white backdrop. She looked better today, a flush gave her a healthy glow to her skin. My heart lifted.

"We will, wish you would come."

"Bah!" She waved a hand, "You don't want an old lady like me dragging you down!"

In all respect, despite her sickness she still looked like her age, give a year a two. But a streak of white did flow down her red locks. She considered it an old friend and nicknamed it 'Wisdom Hard Learned'.

I looked at suspiciously, "What are you up to?"

"What I'm up to? Obviously going to bed! Getting that ridiculous kimono on you took strength I didn't know I had!" She turned on her heel, her arms arcing up and down.

I chewed on the inside of my lip, "Sure! Okay, I see how it is!"

She laughed, "Don't make him wait any longer, Aria!"

Rolling my eyes, I grabbed my embroidered purse and headed out the door.

* * *

Kana smiled at the door, her heart filling with so much love for her lovely, daft, unsuspecting niece. She stretched, popping her shoulders and slowly bent over, feeling her hamstrings moan with protest. It's been a long time since she's felt this healthy, her heart beating strong under delicate rib bones. She looked at the bite mark on her thigh, a reminder of the sins she has committed for her beloved sister.

"I hope you are looking over me tonight. I have a very interesting visitor coming."

She made her way to her bedroom and opened a large cabinet. Inside laid a katana, sheathed in red with gold roses painted along it's length. She slowly uncovered it, its weight familiar, but its blade dull from long ago use.

"Hello my old friend, I wish I didn't ever have to put you to use again. But I need to awaken you from your slumber. Please, forgive me..."

It heard her, the handle that was cold and dusty now was warm and vibrant; its leather strappings looking newly dressed. The blade, dull before was shiny and sharp enough to cut through paper.

"Thank you!" She whispered harshly and tears sprang from her blue eyes.

"Thank you so much!"

* * *

Aria made her way down, the path lit with lanterns and people bustled around her, excited for the festivities to begin.

"Aria onee-chan!" A small voice said, she looked down and saw a small girl with large green eyes.

"Ayame-chan!" I scooped her up in a big hug and set her down, "I haven't seen you in some time. You have gotten a little taller since then!"

She beamed, a grin revealing a missing front tooth, "I whole inch!" She said proudly, "And I lost a tooth! Do you see?"

The grin turned into gnashing and I laughed, "I do! You're growing up so quickly."

The girl grimaced, "Momma said that I can't grow fast enough."

Aria thought of the stressed , who already had eight children, and from the looks of it, was expecting another one.

"Oh hello, Aria-chan!" The woman approached, her belly swollen.

"Mrs. Tanuki, looking beautiful as always! Where is your children" She liked being complimented, but still waved her hand.

"Oh nonsense! I feel like a whale! They're already up ahead." She motioned to the festival lights below.

"Aria-chan, Aria-chan! Will you come catch a fish with me at the arcade?" The little one pleaded, taking her hand.

"Of course!" They started making their way again, and a strange, icy wind blew.

"Oh my… Maybe I should've brought a coat…" Mrs, Tanuki shivered. But it passed and the air was warm again.

But to Aria, it felt more than just a strange wind. The ice ball came back, and she felt sick. The feeling was fleeting though, and she tried not to think about it.

* * *

I followed her from a distance, hiding my chakra. Disguised in my festival mask and black clothing I blended in with the others. Children ran around and nearly through my legs, adults already drunk and smacking me on the back, telling me to perk up. It would've almost been normal, but not now. It never will be. I watched as she conversed with an enormously pregnant woman and a child tugging on her hand. She was the normal, average person. But her hair seemed to glow in the fire light. Actually, she seemed to be standing out more than anyone else, attracting people to her in an unseen force. A subtle glow all over. The Uzumaki clan is renowned for it's long life force and vitality, and it's why Naruto never died when he should have. I sneered at the thought of him.

But it wasn't just that, I activated my sharingan and that sneer turned into a smirk.

"Got ya."

Her chakra was vibrating outside her body consistently, pinging into ojects and bouncing back to her. She knows where everything is around her, what it's density is and if it's a threat. She knew exactly where I was, but she didn't notice who I was. Nothing will be able to creep up on her like that. It made me wonder why she had such a defensive jutsu going, it must get tiring after awhile. In a moment of weak judgement, I sent my chakra's essence towards her. It slid over her skin in a breeze, and I saw her face turn white and brought the child closer to her.

"Oh wow, that was a really queer breeze. Not what I expected at the end of August…" A man said to me, rubbing the goosebumps from his skin.

"It was." I idly murmured back and slipped closer through the thick crowd until I was a couple people back from her. What other secrets do you have? I felt two familiar presences come to me side.

"Is that her?" Suigetsu inquired, his face hidden by a mask.

"It has to be, that red hair is just like mine," Karin whispered, her face also hidden, "I feel her power, but only some. She may be more powerful than she comes off as."

I nodded, "Keep an eye on her beau, Suigetsu. Karin I want you to get to know her, see if you can get some information from her."

Having their orders, they melted into the crowd as another approached. Juugo only came up to my waist, his face uncovered. Nobody would notice a child.

"I'm ready."

We both disappeared as well, but in the opposite direction to a person called Kana.

* * *

It didn't take long for us to realize that we were expected. The light was on and she was standing in the doorway in a fine kimono, her hair up with a passive, cold expression. But I could tell she was sick despite the haughty act.

She bowed, "Please, come in." She moved to let us in, and I took it.

"Please, follow me." She lead us down a hallway and to a lit room where tea was set out. She closed the door and bid us to sit down.

She began to pour tea, "What have I done to be so honored in your presence, Sasuke-san of the Uchiha clan?"

I raised an eyebrow, "How do you know who I am?"

She gave a small smile, "Because I have met you before, even though you were very young. I would never forget eyes like yours, so deep and black... But now it seems that the blackness has reached your heart. Tell me Sasuke-san, what do you think revenge will do for you?"

I leaned back a bit. How much does she know?

"My brother is dead, my parents are dead. My entire clan is dead and secretly disgraced. I have every right to take that honor back." I picked up the cup and sniffed at it, it was clean.

She looked at me dead in the eyes, "You're brother is dead because you killed him, but I know that you wouldn't have done so if you learned the truth earlier. Do not blame the people even if they had orchestrated this devastation. No one pushed you to do it." She calmly took a sip of her tea, still looking at me with raised eyebrows.

I felt my hand twitch to my sword, I wanted to tear off her head and be done with this conversation. But I kept calm, breathing in slowly but deeply.

"And what would you know of revenge?"

What did she know? Her clan was wiped out generations ago, scattered like cockroaches but still living in luxury from the kindness from Konoha I saw, the swirled leaf emblem embroidered into her silk obi. She noticed and rolled her eyes.

"I know a thing or two very well in partaking of revenge. Hence on my illness that you can obviously see. When you kill someone the way I did, expect the blow to come back ten fold. If I could take it back I would, and I think you're feeling the same."

I didn't say anything, but I felt the heat of anger rising up from my stomach to my face.

She sighed, leaning a head against her hand, "Oh? How would you know what I was feeling, Kana," She mocked in my tone, "Oh, I do know how you feel. You're feeling complete and utter regret, a severely broken heart and so much anger not at the people you blame, but at yourself for falling for Itachi's tricks. He's such a great actor, really, it was flawless. He played you very well. Like a puppet..." She trailed off.

She looked down, studying her fingers, "But anyone with half a brain no eyes could see how much he loved and cared for you. But it was you who was the blind one-"

In a flash and a clang, sparks flew. Her blue eyes reflected in the blade she used to parry mine. She was extremely strong for someone who was supposed to be sick.

"You were blinded by the hate! Instead of thinking clearly you came to the conclusion that the brother who had doted and cared for you since day one would-!"

"Don't you dare speak of my brother's love! I was just a young boy who knew nothing!"

"Keep giving yourself excuses to lean on, they won't save your from naivety! You're still blinded from the truth, you stupid boy!" She leaned against her sword, her face in a painful grimace. I backed away, sheathing my sword. I had no interest in killing weak women, even if they had insolent mouths. She stabbed her katana into the floor, leaning against it.

"I will not fight you, Sasuke, out of love I have for your mother." She sat down with grace, but her face was white and she was breathing heavy, "That is enough exercise for me tonight. Why are you here?" She looked up, her eyes intense and sharp.

I stood where I was, "Your niece, Aria-"

"If you're asking for her hand than you're too late. I know it's been you stalking her though, your chakra is like constant rain around her... And then that other pestilent aura that is the composer of this atrocity that you want to make happen."

 _Madara has been watching that girl too?_

"It's not her that I'm interested in, but her abilities. I want to know why she's so special."

Her lip twitched, "There is nothing special about my niece. She's beautiful and kind-hearted with a will like stone, but she's clumsy and not that smart I'm afraid. She doesn't have the talent for jutsu."

I smirked, "You're a liar, I just witnessed a defensive jutsu that she had activated today. It's like the three hundred and sixty degree vision of the Hyuuga clan."

She leaned and nodded her head, "Yes, maybe so... But that doesn't make her special now does it? I think you should leave-!"

Her mouth lay agape, blue, blue eyes wide with horror. Madara was crouched behind her and she slowly brought her head around, anger contorting her face, "You! You will never have her!" She was choking on blood now, it dripped from her mouth, stark against her pale complexion. He tore out her heart, still beating in his grasp. She fell backwards with a thump, the light failing in her eyes as her body twitched out the remaining blood from her veins. It pooled around her, following the cracks in the floor boards towards me.

"You obviously don't like to listen and take things in your own hands, what a waste. But I did always wonder why the Uzumaki's had such will, I guess it was in the size of their hearts." He dropped the oversized organ into a glass jar filled with liquid, then dropped a mask on the floor and smashed it with his foot. Then continued to knock the cups over all the while saying, "Poor Kana, she tried desperately to protect herself, but she was in no condition to fight and lost her battle," He slipped the katana in a defensive position in her hand, "You will tell Aria this, and you will also give her this. Then take her like it's urgent. I will explain everything else when you come back with her."

He handed me a leaf head protector covered in blood, the metal was cold in my hand. I put it in my pack, and felt something slither inside my stomach, it's evil presence wanting to be known. "Now." Madara disappeared, leaving no trace that he was here but the carnage that lay in front of me.

"Sasuke..." Juugo said behind me, I turned to see him already in the doorway, looking at me expectantly. I shoved passed him and fresh air greeted me, breathing out the smell of copper and gore. She knew, in the distance, that something was wrong. I could feel her coming now, so quick like the trained shinobi she was. Then she was there, hair falling out of it's pins. She had Karin and Suigetsu following, Karin's face was twisted with disgust.

 _What have you done?_ She seemed to say.


End file.
